yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1991-2000
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1991. || روبه و آهو و خرگوش و شغال || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Ta’rîs gecesi, o gelinin huzurunda tertemiz canları, el öpme devletine erişti.|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1992. || جبر را بگذاشتند و قیل و قال || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Aşk ve can... her ikisi de gizli ve örtülüdür. Tanrıya gelin dediğim için beni ayıplama.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1993. || عهدها کردند با شیر ژیان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Sevgili, benim sözüme darılsaydı susardım; bana bir lâhzacık mühlet verseydi sükût ederdim.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1994. || کاندرین بیعت نیفتد در زیان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Fakat “Söyle, bu söz ayıp olmaz. Senin sözün, gayb âlemindeki kaza ve kaderin zuhurundan başka bir şey değildir” demekte.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1995. || قسم هر روزش بیاید بی جگر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ayıptan başka bir şey görmeyene ayıptır. Fakat gayb âleminin pâk ruhu, hiç ayıp görür mü?|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1996. || حاجتش نبود تقاضایی دگر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ayıp cahil mahlûka nispetle ayıptır; makbul Tanrıya nispetle değil.|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1997. || قرعه بر هر که فتادی روز روز || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Küfür bile yaratana nispetle bir hikmettir. Fakat bize nispet edecek olursan bir âfet, bir felâkettir.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1998. || سوی آن شیر او دویدی همچو یوز || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Birisinde yüzlerce faziletle beraber bir de ayıp bulunsa o ayıp nebatatın sapı mesabesindedir.|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1999. || چون به خرگوش آمد این ساغر بدور || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Terazide her ikisini de birlikte tartarlar. Çünkü, nebatat ve sap… ikisi de bedenle can gibi bağdaşmıştır.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 2000. || بانگ زد خرگوش کاخر چند جور || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Şu halde büyükler, bu sözü boş yere söylemediler: Temiz kişilerin cisimleri de, can gibi saftır.|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :